Bitter Enemies
Original Link Posted on 25 February 2015 So, in case you were wondering, I did go see the crazy lady from my party. '' ''To get caught up on my story so far, check out my timeline . Transcript Robyn: Hey. Stella: Oh Robyn: You made it. I got a ton of food if you're hungry. Well it's my first time here so I tried to do it up. Ya know, I'm kinda persuasive. Stella: Ok, why am I here? R: Because I invited you. S: Right, which you said was important and would only take 10 minutes. So why... R: Are you sure you don't want something to eat? Because, uh, hey wait, hey! Uh, should we just get shit-faced? honestly that might help. No? Ok, just sit. You should be sitting for this. Ok fine, I'm just going to figure out how to, get into it; just the easiest way to {whistles} dive in. S: Ok I'm beginning to regret this, deeply. R: Ok, I came here from Montana. S: {nods} Mhmmm R: A town just outside of Billings. S: {nods} Mhmmm R: Angela Sanning? I'm her daughter. S: Of course you are, the Sannings, yeah. Elevating harassment to an art form. R: I wouldn't call this harassment, I don't know what I would call it. Um, an aggressive attempt at clarity. S:That's a weird way of putting it. R:Do you think you could try to keep an open mind? 'Cause this really isn't gonna work if you're already shut down. S: Considering you have already wasted 6 of your ten minutes. R: There's no way it's been that long. S: Okay, great, look: you are Angela Sanning's daughter. Hooray for you. So, what, you are crippled by guilt and desperately wanting to remedy all the damage your mother has caused? Is that why you're here? R: She's just as much a victim in this as you are. S: I would love to hear how you spin that. R: I'm not trying to spin anything. I just came here to tell you the truth without you already making up your mind that we're bitter enemies. Do you think you could just hear me out? Huh? Do you think you've got the, uh ... the compassion bandwidth for that? S: That's what you want from me? Compassion? R: No, I just want you to listen. S: Well, I'm here, aren't I? R: We should be friends. S: Well, we're not. R: Okay, well, we kinda have to be. S: And why is that? R: Because we're sisters. Well, half-sisters. Um, same father, different mothers, obviously. Piotr Denisov. Rest his soul. Search your heart, you know it to be -- I'm sorry. That's not funny. Hey, you know what? I'm sure this seems slightly insane to you, but I think it could be great. I mean, historically sisters are among the most successful partnerships in all of the human... uh.. the human narrative. S: uh R: You look freaked out, or indifferent. I honestly can't tell with you. You know what? I don't know what to do with this information either, okay. I don't know what it means. I just wanted to come here and tell you. I don't want anything from you. S: So, what, you wanted to just come here and drop this bomb of, like, "Hey, you've got a sister! Bye!" R: Okay, so, you're leaning towards believing me, but you just don't know how to process it. And you don't actually hate me, you're just really guarded. you're just really guarded but you know what if we met under different You know what, if we met under different circumstances, we might not be super tight, but we would probably get along, right? Because we have this, like, similarly sardonic interpretive dance routines that mesh well together and your life is kinda this, like, beautiful catastrophe, and I know my whole life, honestly, I've just been looking for, like, I don't know, any kind of meaning or purpose, and now this. I mean, you do have to admit, out of all the things that you've discovered over last, like, four, five, six, months this is definitely the best, right? We could totally get a DNA test, too. No? Listen, I know that, um, you didn't know him, but you did get to meet him. And I'm not saying that what happened to me is in any way comparable to your life, but -- S: Okay, please don't. R: Look, if we could just start by finding out what happened to him, because the official report says that he committed suicide, and I don't buy that. S: Listen, not here. R: What? S: Not here, not in this hotel room, not in this hotel, okay, don't be dumb! R: I'm not dumb. S: Then be smarter. Listen, this is his city, okay. If anyone makes a move, he knows about it. R: Hey, nobody knows who I am, okay? I made sure of it. You don't have to worry. S: Okay. I gotta go. R: Can I come? S: Nope. R: Why not? S: Because, when I want to talk to you, I will get in touch with you, and we will do it on my terms next time. R: Okay, that's totally fair. But you do see it, right? The resemblance? I mean, we don't have to be like "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" right away, but you don't have to look at me like I murdered your turtle, right? Do you want my number? S: I'll find you. R: Okay. I'll, um ... Call me. Sisters. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Angela Sanning Category:Robyn Sanning Category:Sister Category:February 2015 Category:Stella Category:Las Vegas